cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Midget Island
Midget Island is a Legolandian reality show that began broadcasting in the summer of 2007. According to news officials and the production crew, it is the first Legoland reality show to ever have an entire midget cast. At the time the show aired, most reality shows would deny having midgets on the show. The show is hosted by media mogul Sal Harkins. The show has aired for 4 seasons. Soon to be 5 for its upcoming season, premiering in July. July is the usual premiere month. Each season has at least 8 episodes, each one an hour long. With the exception of the premiere and the finale, which are two hours long. Each season usually contains 12 contestants. The only to season to not have 12 contestants is the upcoming 5th season, which will have 14 contestants. Hosts Throughout the episode, Craig Lornsa is the one who primarily runs the show. He's the one who gives details for each contestants, shows different segments of the contestants on the island, and is in charge of running the show. With Sal Harkins, it's different. He stays on the island, making sure nothing goes wrong. He is also responsible for giving the challenges, and making sure everything goes as planned. Season 1 Season 1 began airing on July 10, 2007 and ended on August 28, 2007. The season featured 12 midgets being stranded on the island of Killigamogo, located in the Aiwan Sea. Contestants Challenge Winners Episode 7 - 8 Voting Ratings Season 2 Season 2 began airing on July 11, 2008 and ended on August 29, 2008. The season still had the same amount of contestants, and was held in the same location. Contestants Challenge Winners Episode 7 - 8 Voting Ratings Season 3 Season 3 began airing on July 29, 2009 to September 16, 2009. This season was filmed on the island of New Scotia, unlike the last two seasons. There's was a new twist added this season. There would be a challenge in episode 5 and episode 6. The team that lost the challenge had to go to voting session, and send someone. There still would've been the team elimination challenge in the 7th episode. Contestants Challenge Winners Episode 5 - 8 Voting Ratings Season 4 Season 4 began airing on July 14, 2010 to September 1, 2010. The season was filmed on the island of Fre Danas. Unlike the three previous seasons, every episode had a challenge, where the winning team earned reward, while the losing team had to give up one of their items. This season also had someone quiting the game, Ivan, 3 episodes in. From then on out, every challenge was a team challenge, where the team who loses must vote one person out at voting session. Contestants Challenge Winners Episode 3 - 8 Voting Ratings Season 5 The 5th season has been announced on December 26, 2010. The program began airing on July 13, 2011. For the first time, there will be 14 people competing. The season was filmed on Dreamisla. The team names are Gorba and Eliv. This is also the first season to feature female contestants. The major twist for this season is that the winning team has to vote off somebody from the losing team. Contestants Challenge Winners Episode 1-8 Voting Ratings